like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Wilkins
Stephanie Wilkins Stephanie Wilkins is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by [[Short Fuse Media LLC|'Short Fuse Media LLC']]. The character of Stephanie Wilkins was created by writer and YouTube personality Kathryn "[https://youtube.com/haydenclaireheroes Comic Uno]" Calamia in 2014. Stephanie Wilkins first appeared in Like Father, Like Daughter 1 (March 2015). Stephanie is a high school sophomore and the best friend forever to the series lead protagonist Casey Ryder best friend forever. She is also close friends to Wes Kelly. Publication History Creation and conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student [[Kathryn Calamia|'Kathryn Calamia']] who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay. Publication After discussing it with her family Calamia decided to adapt her screenplay into a comic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding site [https://kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Calamia's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-1-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #1']'' made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for [https://kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-2-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #2']'' launched. Fictional Character Biography Stephanie and Casey have been best friends for half their lives when they first met in elementary school. Stephanie doesn't approve of her boyfriend Jesse Barone but as any true friend she supports hers friend and there for her no matter what. When Casey discovered that that she had inherited her father's powers she turned to Stephanie to confide in and to help her test her new powers and limitations. Stephanie was also the one who thought of talking to the walking Superhuman Wikipedia Wes Kelly to get more information on Invulnerable to help Casey find out what was happening to her. Personality Stephanie is popular, but she doesn't go with the crowd she will be the one who stands up and speaks her mind despite what the in crowd thinks. Stephanie is very devoted to her friends and has friends in different social circles. She is willing to do anything necessary to help a friend and 100% trustworthy. Stephanie can also be a bit sarcastic but those close to her know this is just her type of humor. Cultural Impact Stephanie is new to the American comic book genre and is the best friend to the lead protagonist in the first comic book published by Short Fuse Media LLC. Her adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, and fan art. She represents the everyday person in the group allowing readers to see this new world through her eyes. Merchandising Stephanie is featured on Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, and a set of action figures. All merchandise can be found on the [https://likefatherlikedaughter.thecomicseries.com/ Like Father, Like Daughter website] and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using [http://form.jotform.us/form/51556734247157 Jot Form] and on [http://www.drivethrucomics.com/product/153132/Like-Father-Like-Daughter-1 Drive-Thru Comic]s and [http://www.indyplanet.com/front/?product=125128 Indy Planet]Category:Main Characters